


Wait It Out

by willowspore



Series: Author is projecting on to dream [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Dream and George's relationship is messed upOrDream shares his woes (and Patches is there)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Author is projecting on to dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146041
Kudos: 18





	Wait It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This fic is just really me projecting my own woes on to Dream, probably expect more fics like this
> 
> Thank you for clicking onto this <3

Pushing away from my desk in my chair and leaning back I let out a sigh. Sapnap just finished a stream that I joined in on and personally I was exhausted from it, despite it only being an hour long stream.

Part of the exhaustion, scratch that, 99% of it is because of what's been happening with me and George. Normally George would be the opposite of all my problems but as of recently that's changed.

A year ago, and some, me and George started dating. It did start off slightly awkward but it was figured out quick, nothing much changed just more affection and "I love you's" exchanged.

That was until recently, we haven't spoken much. He's never online and I never want to bother him, not like my texts are seen by him anyways, and if they are, they're never answered.

We only speak now if we're both online and happen to be speaking in the same group chat or happen to be in the same stream. Its grown..awkward to say the least.

With a huff I got up from my chair and grabbed my phone while I moved to my bed. Opening spotify along the way and slapping play on my liked song playlist.

Collapsing on my bed and putting my phone on full volume and on my bedside table, I basically, well, sulk to put it straight forward. Somewhere along the way, Patches came up to join me on the bed.

"Hey kit" I said, softly petting her, " Do you think you can solve my troubles?" 

Patches, with all her cuteness, curled up beside me and purred softly.

"I can accept that too, kit"

While still petting Patches I look up to my plain popcorn ceiling. I should really talk to George about well.. us but as of recent, he would probably ignore it or not see it in general.

On top of that I don't want to..hurt him? I don't know if I would, I don't know anything. I can't even tell how I feel about him anymore, it's all a mess.

In most situations, I would call up Sapnap (or George but..yeah) for help but something about this all seems like, I shouldn't involve him in my woes. Who knows though? I surely don't.

I love.. or loved George, I still don't understand if I still do or not. A lot has been happening so my emotions are a mess. I care for him still obviously but on a love level? I can't tell if it's romantic still or platonic.

In the end of this, although, I do want to still be friends no matter what happens. I just want to talk to him. I miss him, honestly.

Before we got together, we talked, all day, everyday. It was always a joy to be around him, obviously. He was who I was closest with, he helped me more then he probably knew or knows.

When we got together we stopped talking daily..at least in dms. We talked a lot in group chats together so I guess that counts. Maybe.

"Patches? Why can't emotions be easy?" I whined, glancing back at a now sleeping Patches.

I don't know what I was expecting, honestly.

For now, I decide, I'll let this play out. Maybe that's not a good idea but when was I known for those?

In the end, I just hope he's okay.


End file.
